Darkness
by Sideswipesgirl78
Summary: My name's Emma Jackson. I've meet the cybertronian once before when the decepticons changed me. I was a tetraform and I never even knew. Then I meet the autobots and feel in love. But the decepticons captured me and I was no longer a tetraform, I wasn't even human. SS/OC/SS
1. New girl

evised edition:  
>Optimus called the Autobots into his office. On the large holo-screen was a picture of a young girl. She looked about 18 with Strawberry blonde hair and startling green eyes. Her eyes were mesmirising, almost imposiible to look away.<p>

"This is our new accomplice, I believe she will benefit the team. She is a skilled spy so she will be essential if we wish to spy on Megatron." Announced Optimus.

Sunsteaker spoke up first.

"Why, do we need her? Just use the soldiers we already have." He said, as his eyes flashed.

"Because they're soldiers Sunny. She has different skills." Sideswipe replied, calmly.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker snarled.

" Calm down." Ratchet said, glowering. The twins shrunk back. He turned back to the screen. "Anyway Optimus, how do you wish to retrieve the girl?" Asked Ratchet. The whole room leaned in for the answer.

"It's a job for Bumblebee, and the twins," The Prime replied, "Follow me and I will give you all the information you will need."

Sunstreaker groaned as the rest of the room sighed in relief. Sideswipe just smiled and shook his head at his brother's reaction.

1st POV

I ran down the deserted alleyway and glanced over my shoulder. I huffed in relief;I'd lost them, for now. They'd probably find me again. If not them, then someone else would. It was almost like my name was painted on my back. A glowing sign that said, "My name is Emma Jackson and I'm famous."

I snorted; It was ironic. I was famous because nobody knows who I am. And if they did I'd kill them. I'm an assassin. The best assassin. You hire me, and I murder the person you want en I move on. But I didn't chose to be this way. It was forced on me. When it was this or the streets, what else could I do?

I heard shouts from behind and glanced back. Great. I still haven't lost them. I swung myself onto a ledge that hopefully was out of their line of vision. Sure enough it was, for they soon stopped and turned back. I leaped down agilely and jogged down the alley. After about 20 minutes I came to a clearing and stopped in shock. Three cars. But these weren't ordinary cars. At all. These were luxary. You wouldn't just leave them here in an abandoned lot. They deserved a garage of their own.

I walked over to them, and gently touched them, hoping I wasn't hallucinating. To my surprise they stayed. The gold and black camaro was stunning. Truly a beauty. The silver Lamborghini was to die for; it had a little red face on the top right of the steering wheel. I wondered what it meant. I looked back at the camero, which on closer inspection had the same face on it's steering wheel!

I walked over to the final car,a bright yellow Lamborghini.

"Well, aren't you an eyesore?" I reached out to touch it, but e hairs on the back of my neck prickled; Someone was here.

I spun round and came face to face with a boy my age. He had brown hair that was swept to one side and serious bright blue eyes. He wasn't really buff but, you could tell he worked out.

He stepped closer and whispered in my ear menacingly, "What did you call my car?"

"An eyesore." I said cockily, crossing my arms.

"If we didn't need you you'd be dead by now." Came another voice from behind. I flinched, surprised.

"I seriously doubt it. Why do you need me?" I asked, leaning back against the blue-eyed kids car. He visably flinched and the car moved a bit. I caught myself before I could fall. And I did it like a boss. I smiled.

"Come with us and we'll explain." Said the voice again.

"Why should I? You could be murderers." I laughed.

"Like you." They both said in unison.

My head snapped to look at them both. Anger burned in my eyes.

"I'm not coming." I answered as I turned away. I kept my finger on my knife.

"Bad answer." They said together again.

And they pounced.

I've gotta admit they were good. So good, they got me with my hands behind my back. But tag teaming made it easy to overpower someone. But I was better than them on my own. I swung round, still captured, and kicked them both in the face. I gladly hit the one with the eyesore car where the sun don't shine. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. They let go of my arms.

"Ok that didn't work," The owner of the silver Lamborghini muttered under his breath. He looked up at me with the same bright blue eyes. " So just please come with us? I mean, you must be good if you can beat both of us up, together."

I laughed.

"I don't know anything about you or where you want me to go. I need to know before I go." I said, with a hint of humor in my voice.

"Fine." He huffed, blowing his hair off his face. " I'm Sideswipe. This is my twin Sunstreaker. And that's Bumblebee." He pointed towards the wall. I looked around and saw another person, who appeared to be the same age as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "And we work for the military."

"Why would the military want me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we need a spy." Said Sunstreaker, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I don't want to come." I said defiantly. I almost turned to leave, but he continued talking.

"Ok, well, ermm it's permanent, and you get payed and it ermm well..." I waited for that last reason. I didn't have all day.

And then they said the only thing they could have said to make me go.

"We all protect each other."

All my life all I've always wanted someone to protect me. I wanted a mom or a sister or anyone. I had no one because I've been through so much. No one wanted a freak killer. I've never had any family or friends. Suddenly the offer was inviting. But still...

"Fine, but if I don't like it I will leave." I replied.

"Come on then." Said Sideswipe. What was up with their names?

I climbed into the silver Lamborghini and relaxed on the plush interior. Somehow even though I didn't know these people, I felt I could trust them. It was a weird feeling but,I let myself fall into a deep sleep with that feeling. I fell into a mental hell that was swarming with the nightmares of my childhood.

Sideswipes POV

The femme was lay on the seat, snoring quietly. She looked so small, so… adorable. It was hard to believe someone so violent could look so innocent. She must have killed so many people. I don't need to get thinking about her. I cast her from my mind and focused on getting her back to Optimus.

1 hour later

Suddenly Emma shot up, eyes wide and alert. She glanced around as though she was unsure where she was. Do all humans do this when their done recharging? Maybe I'll ask Ratchet later. Naw, not worth it. I'll google it.

I looked back at her. After Emma realised that she was unharmed, she sunk back into the seat. She looked like she was going back into recharge, but I stopped suddenly. We were at our destination.

I stopped and had my holoform exit me. I ,walked over to her door and pulled it open like one of those human butlers.

"Madame," I said, bowing.

"Merci." She giggled. That was out of character for a killer.

"Woah." She mumbled, as she looked around.

Lennox walked over. "Emma Jackson?" He asked politely.

Emma nodded, still overwhelmed by the large base. I guess she didn't expect it to be so big.

"Welcome to NEST.


	2. Shopping

**Ok first thing I want to say is I'm sorry I didn't put the names of the cars/trucks of the autobots in the transformers movie but I wrote this without WiFi and couldn't find out whether the names I put were right.**

**And secondly I need a bestie for Emma.**

**sunstreaker**

**Ratchet **

**Ironhide**

**Arcee**

**Chromia**

**Elita 1**

**Prowl **

**Bumblebee**

**Mirage**

**Optimus**

**Or anyone else. Review and tell me.**

I stared in awe at the scene around me. Soldiers running ,shouting commands, this was unlike any place I'd been before. The man Lennox grabbed my wrist but out of habit I put on the defensive. He raised his eyebrows. I opened my mouth and went to speak but was cut short by the extremely loud revs of cars engines. I turned round and gaped at what I saw. Seven of the most dazzling luxurious cars and motorbikes rolled in.

"Why do the military use sports cars?" I asked

"Everyone asks that." He sighed. But he sounded amused.

Night crept in as I was shown around the base. I was soon dead on my feet as I hadn't slept in days. Luckily Lennox noticed it and directed me to my room. It was bare but it was somewhere to call home ,for now anyway, I crawled under the covers in my underclothes and fell into a deep sleep where nightmares roamed around every corner.

I woke in a cold sweat suddenly aware of the fact I was screaming. I closed my mouth, embaressed. Someone burst into my room and walked over to me. I closed my eyes, sobbing as whoever he was gently wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close. I finally stopped screeching and sobbed into his shirt. All I was aware of was the steady warmth of the person and gentle hum from where the heart would be. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose, finally calming down. He held me close until I slipped away and I never caught a glimpse.

I woke up and walked to the main hangar, where Lennox was waiting for me with Sideswipe. I was wearing the clothes provided by NEST which honestly weren't the most fashionable things ever. It didn't matter. My old clothes were dirty and bloodstained, so I had no choice. Luckily, I had the unspoken promise of a shopping trip with my first payment, so I gritted my teeth and bared it until Sides arrived at the nearest mall.

I wondered round the centre and stared in amazement at the amount of shops I could visit. I hadn't done this year; I squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. So much for the lethal assassin persona I was going for. I shopped till I dropped, making Sides carry half the bags. The credit card they gave me had no limit, so I shopped well. I brought shoes, dresses, gym clothes, tops and trousers. I even questioned Sideswipe on buying the latest iPhone and iPad. To my surprise, Sideswipe said I could have anything, so I bought even more. As we made our way over to the cafe, I noticed sideswipe was staring at me and the bags I was holding.

"What?" I asked, confused. Was there something on my face?

"Its weird how you only have two feet.' He paused and I waited. "So, why do you need so many shoes? Femmes are weird." He questioned, muttering the last part.

"Femmes?" I repeated, confused.

But he just shrugged and moved to open the door for me. Forever the gentleman, I smiled.

I sat down and he asked me what I wanted to drink. I gave him my order and dropped my bags. I giggled as I saw that the floor around me was full of bags, bags and more bags. After five minutes, Sideswipe returned to the table with just my drink.

"You're not thirsty?"I asked. Sideswipe simply shrugged. He seemed to like shrugging in place of answering.

"Mhuh." I said. Ha, now you shall be confused! I smiled at Sides, who was playing around with my new ipad.

As I was sat at the table eating, it dawned on me. It was so simple, I couldn't believe I didn't see it earlier.. They wanted me to stay. They needed me. So they made me as comfortable as possible, letting me buy all this. They didn't want to lose me. It gave me the impression that for the first time in my life I was wanted. And that thought warmed me from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes. So I smiled even broader, earning some weird looks from passerby. "I'm ready to go." I told Sides. He grudgingly picked up half of the bags and walked to the car.

When I got back to NEST, I changed into my gym clothes and jogged down the corridor to the room labelled GYM. I opened the door and my heart leaped at what I saw. It wasn't your ordinary gym. I had all the normal boring gym stuff but the it was like an adventure playground. Monkey bars, vaults, beams and a massive gap, about the size of a classroom full of gymnastics mats. I nearly died of excitement.

I walked over to the mats and warmed up. Then I flipped and sprung and twisted and turned. It was the best thirty minutes of my life. At least, until Sunstreaker had to come and spoil it.

As I finished a backflip the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I turned round and aimed a kick at whatever was behind me. Good move Emma. Pat on the back. Not., I thought to myself as the person behind me dodged. I whacked my toe on a metal bar instead of him. "Ouch…" I hissed as I clutched my toes.

"S***, S***, S***." I said as I hopped on one foot. For some reason this came to mind rather than my usual curses. I guess I was spending too much time around Sideswipes friend, Jazz.

"What ?" I spat at ...Sunsteaker. Oh. Wow. Just my luck.

"Prime wants you." He said, turning to leave. I hate how they all talk of stuff as if it was so obvious, that even I who lives under a rock should know about it.

"Who?" I asked, annoyed.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He seemed just as annoyed as me. Calm it. I think to myself.

I followed Sunstreaker down the hall to Prime. I quickly slipped a workout shirt over my sports bra. As we entered, I got it. Ratchet and Sideswipe stared at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling insecure because the shirt didn't cover quite enough.

"Emily, it seems you are limping." Ratchet stated. I blushed a darker color.

"Ok, one never call me Emily." I said, holding up a finger. "As in, Ever. And two blame Sunstreaker for the limp."I pointed at him with my thumb, annoyed. Sideswipe still stared. And I really wanted a better shirt.

"What did you do?" Sideswipe said, as he glared at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker raised his hands in the 'not me' position, then glared at me. I did my best to look hurt.

Optimus coughed and all attention was turned to him, our spat easily forgotten.

"Thank you. Your mission is to retrieve this," He paused as a hologram appeared on the table, " It will appear as an iPad. It is held in human protection and will be guarded heavily." I snorted as this. Who else would guard it. Aliens? After a moment of glares, he continued, " The guards there will kill on sight. So you will need to be extremely careful." He turned from me. "Are you ready soliders?"

"What? I thought I was a spy not some solider." I growled. I was not going to be another pawn.

I sprinted out of the room and started to hyperventilate. I ran to the room where Sideswipes car was and I clambered into it. For some reason, it felt safe.

"What do I do? I can't go out there again. No, I won't." I said to the car.

"Just...take a ...deep breath...relax." The car replied, rumbling under me.

I was astonished. The car. Spoke.

I exhaled. I was not going to freak out. "But I can't relax." I replied, trembling.

"Why... not?"The car answered.

"Well, last time I did infiltration work I nearly died. And I'm.. well, I'm ..scared." I admitted to the silence. I really wanted that mystery guy back, the one who comforted me that night.

Silence.

Then Sideswipe walked over to the car and knelt next to me.

"We need you. We can't do it without you." He said. His soft voice was calming and very soothing. I calmed down a bit.

I sighed. "I'm just scared."

"It's alright to be scared. And I'll be with you every step of the way." He said encouragingly.

I nodded, afraid my voice would betray me. Was I starting to...no, I wasn't.

"Come on then." He beckoned, stepping out of the car.

"Ermm I want to stay in the car." I mumbled, already falling asleep in the one place I felt safe.

"Ok, night." He waved as he disappeared into the darkness.

**Remeber to review and tell me who should be Emma's bestie.**


	3. mission

**Hello everyone.**

**Ok so I need some more votes for who Emma's bestie is. Scores now: Jazz:1 Prowl:1 Sunstreaker:2 Arcee:3 . Someone asked why isn't sideswipe on there. Well my dears I have other plans for sideswipe which are extremely obvious. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or PM'd me.**

A few minutes before mission time, I crept out of Sideswipes car and stumbled into my room. I silently put on my black catsuit and knee high black boots. I had to do this. After all they did for me, I had to repay.

2 hours later-ride

I sat on the plane in Sideswipes car wondering if I was dreaming last night. The possibilities roamed in my mind. Was I hallucinating? One way to check was to ask it.

"Car speak." I commanded, feeling silly.

There was a burst of static that startled me, then...

"I ain't no dog." The car replied, cheekily. I exhaled in relief as I blushed in surprise.

"Where's your owner then?" I asked.

The car did a movement similar to a shrug; It moved up and then dropped back down.

"Why you so afraid?" It asked. I raised an eyebrow, surprised by it's boldness.

I decided to stall. "Scared of what?"

"This mission. You're a killer, you should be used to it." It replied. It' s voice sounded familiar.

"Well, it's a long story really. When I was 16, I got hired by someone who wanted something that was hidden in the deepest darkest place of the country. Not even the devil could crawl out of there. I got it but..." My hand went instinctively to my leg where the bullet wound would lie forever. That stupid scar.

We landed roughly, and I stopped talking. The Prime becan to speak, "Major Lennox and his team are to take the boarder. Nothing comes in OR out except us." He paused, as if reading off of something. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and the rest of the selected Autobots are to follow me. We will protect Emma on her way out." Then he nodded and we ran to our stations.

I was lost in thought, digesting my mission, the plane ride, last night. I was running for about 10 minutes before I realised I'd lost the others. S***.I had no choice but to continue running until I came to the room I needed. I exhaled in relief. This was easy.

Just as I was about to put me foot on the floor I stopped. This was too easy. It was better to check and be safe than sorry.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a perfume bottle, filled with my homemade laser dust. If the iPad was this important, then you wouldn't just leave it lying around unprotected. Sure enough the walls lit up and showed the lasers I most definatly would have run into.

I sighed at the simplistity of it all and quickly worked my way through the lasers only stopping once to check how far away the iPad was. As soon as I touched the iPad and it made contact with my skin, it shrunk to the size, shape and form of a USB stick. Weird...

I ran down the corridors only to be met with gunshots. Damn. I've been seen. I ducked and rolled with my back against the wall. I launched myself around the corner, grimacing as my knee made contact with the stone floor. That was gonna leave a bruise. I pressed my back against the wall. These people were gonna get me killed. Really, I was going to get myself killed, taking all of these crazy jobs. I was only eighteen, I didn't want to die; I prayed that I would get out of here alive. I was awaken from my trance by more gunshots. They were eerily close; Three bullets skimmed the top of my right ear. I whipped around and saw five men coming for me. I sprinted to the wall and they followed me like I thought they would. Yes! I bouncing off the wall and landed with my legs around someone's neck. I twisted around effectively knocking him out, but not killing him. I landed in a fighting stance and took on the remaining four. They weren't that experienced, I realised as I took them down easily.

As I looked down at the last one, I realised that he wasn't more than sixteen years old. His eyes fluttered open and he spoke in a cold, metallic voice, "You tell your autobot friends, that they will never...you." and then his eyes closed for the last time. Dang! He wasn't supposed to die with me here.

As I ran, a million questions raced in my mind. Who were the Autobots? What was that message? What do I say to them?

I raced round the corner again. And came face to face with ... Sunstreaker.

"Come on." He said but in a nicer tone than his normal 'mess with me and I'll stab you with a fork' look; it was more caring. And he acted a whole lot nicer. He cleared the way and opened door for me as we exited. I ran alongside him and I saw Optimus and the others.

"Have you got it?" Asked Optimus in a deep baritone.

I rummaged in my pockets and pulled out the stick.

Just as it left my hands the bullet sliced through the right side of my body and I shrieked out in pain.

Sideswipes POV

I watched as Emma crumpled to the floor. Blood spurting from the hole in her body. I was immobilized. I couldn't do anything but watch as Jazz shot the person who shot Emma. As Ratchet ran forward and spoke to her in a calm clear voice. it finally settled in. I shot forward and took her hand in the holoforms.

"This doesn't happen alot. I'm normally paying attention when I leave." She whispered. Her grip loosened on mine.

Ratchet saw my worry and ordered, "Sideswipe, pick her up and follow me."

I did as I was told and followed Ratchet to his alt mode. I lay Emma on the prepared bed and watched as he attached cables to her wrists. Her eyes shut and she was a pale as death. All I could do was hold her hand.

Optimus's POV

I uploaded the data and stared at the results to the main computer. Ratchet had just finished helping Emma, and he moved forward.

"What does It mean Prime?" He asked. No one else was as fluent in coded Cybertronian than me.

"It means she is in a lot more danger than we first thought." I answered. She just made things do much harder.

**Remember read, review and vote. I will not hold this story hostage but the more reviews I get the faster I will update hint hint hint**


	4. Bulletproof

**Here is chapter 4 (?) I really don't know. I'm sorry if it's Slag but I wrote this at night and I was tired. I might rewrite. School finished today for a whole week! So I'll update again on Wednesday. Maybe.**

** I have 3 reviews but 500 views to this story. How long does it take to type in 'this is good.' or 'this is so bad I want to rip my eyes out.'those took me 10 seconds. Please more reviews. Or I won't update for a whole year. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. If I did then sideswipe would of had way more screen time and sunny would have been in the movies. Watch out for the sneaky typos they always sneak in. **

When the Autobots arrived back at NEST. Ratchet, being the careful medic he is,gently picked up Emma and carried her to the med bay. He lay her down on the bed and called his human apprentice, Sophie. She ran into the room, her blonde hair flying behind. When she stopped, her eyes widened at the sight of a pale Emma with blood pouring from the wound in her side. In an instant she started to staunch the flow of blood. When that was done, and she was stable, they inspected the rest of her wounds. Ratchet scanned her for any other wounds. He received an immediate beep after realising that she was supporting a bloody wrist that had quite a deep cut. He looked and was shocked by what he saw. The cut was scabbed over if not completely healed.

Sophie looked at him in surprise. "The bruises! The scratches! They're all healed!" She said

"Good job for stating the obvious." Ratchet snapped back; He was not in a good mood.

"Stupid alien robot." She muttered under her breath.

Later Sideswipe's holoform walked in his fake eyes, reflecting his sleepless night.

"Ratchet, what's the progress?" He asked quietly.

Sophie's head popped up from behind the computer. Her eyes had bags beneath them and blood still stained her uniform. The imprint of the keyboard marred her face.

"Don't say anything to annoy him. He's treating me like S***." She hissed before falling back to sleep.

Ratchet shot a glare at Sophie before turning to Sideswipe. "Her body has healed at an alarming rate, but by my guess she would still be in a great deal of pain. We must hope that she stays unconscious." He explained with worry in his optics.

But that was too much to ask, because soon her eyes opened and she let out a low, pain filled m***. In an instant Sideswipe was by her side. He held her hand but she barely noticed as she shifted her head and winced at the explosion of pain.

"That bad?" Sophie asked as she walked over.

Sideswipe nodded.

"Do you want anaesthetic?" Sophie asked softly.

Emma nodded before screeching in pain again.

Sideswipes POV

Sophie walked over to the side and pulled out a needle that was as the humans would say, unbelievably large. No wonder she was scared;I wouldn't like a needle stuck in my arm, especially not one that long. By the look in her eyes, it wasn't just the needle she was afraid of: It was the memories that came with it. Sophie cooed softly and Emma slowly relaxed. But as soon as Sophie inserted the needle into the soft flesh on her forearm, her grip on my hand tightened. For a fleshling she certainly had strong grip.

Ratchet looked at me and called me over without alerting the two humans. I gently freed my hand from hers.

"What is it?" I almost hissed. I hated to leave Emma alone at a time like this.

"I was observing the wounds on her body and was interested by one cut in particular." A hologram appeared from his eyes.

It was an elaborate twist of lines the size of a penny on the underside of her arm. It was almost as if it were a picture, or insignia or something. Or it was just lines.

"And...it's just lines." Sideswipe said cluelessly. He raised an eyebrow.

"No Sideswipe, it's a common form of decepticon torture!" He hissed too loudly. The two humans turned to us, but Ratchet waved them off.

"What!" I whisper-roared. A fire burned in my eyes. Ratchet backed off, and let me seethe and wonder in peace.

1 week later . Emma's POV

"What to wear, what to wear?" I muttered to myself as I searched through my drawers. Still no bikini.

It had been a month since the shooting and my wounds had healed quickly. Ratchet was surprised but I wasn't; I had realized over the last few years that I had 'accelerated' healing but I still scarred.

Somehow at dinner last night we started talking about swimming. Everyone was talking about their badges and childhood memories when the conversation slowly worked it's way over to me. I had never swam for fun. It was usually a last escape a attempt because I didn't know how to do more than doggie paddle. I muttered about how I couldn't swim.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged a glance and told me that they were gonna teach me. I begged and pleaded AND groveled but they wouldn't be dissuaded. I turned to Ratchet, and reminded him that I had just been shot. Ratchet, much to my displeasure, told me I was fine and swimming would actually do me good. The others at the table agreed and I found myself bullied into a swimming trip.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

Well I certainly look healthier! The food they served was amazing, but my many many wounds would never go away; That was the downside to accelerated healing. I had two bullet wounds now. One in my left leg and one just above my right hip. If I carried this on, I was going to become a human join the dots.

Another thing that was disturbing me was how nice Sunstreaker was being. I mean, he didn't glare at me or talk to me like I was rubbish. He was opening doors for me and being a real gentlemen. This change in behavior was startling me.

Drive to lake

The ride was silent, the only sound: the constant rev of Sunstreakers engine as he challenged Sideswipe to a race. I soon found out that the twins were very competitive and that the races were short, bumpy and VERY fast. I think I dislocated my neck on the sharp turns.

"So Sideswipe..." I began, playing with my fingers.

"Call me Sides." He cut in.

"Why?" I said.

"We're friends. Friends have nicknames." He replied.

I shrugged. "Ok Sides S, how did you afford this car?" I said.

"Military pays well. It's one of the many ... erm..perks." He said. It sounded like he wanted to add something.

I raised an eyebrow. Hmmmm. What could he be hiding?

We continued the ride in silence until the awkwardness got too weird.

"So what do you do in the military, apart from fighting and stuff? I was wondering 'cause it must get very very boring with no hobbies." I asked

"Well me and Sunny like to prank people. Our favourite Auto… erm, I mean ...people to prank are Ironhide and Ratchet." He answered

"So your telling me the Grandpa of the military has a sense of humour?" I snorted. Ironhide was certainly old. Old and battlescarred and grumpy. Not exactly someone I'd guess would be into pranks. "Next time you want to prank someone, tell me." I said with a smile on my face.

He smiled at me but that smile faded quickly as static burst from the radio with Optimus's voice.

"'Deception alert, it's Barricade. You need to take Emma to safely." I was confused. What was a Decepticon? Who was Barricade?

I had no time to think as Sideswipe did such a sharp u-turn, I smacked my head against the window.

Thanks sides. That was the last thing I thought before blackness engulfed me.


	5. love blooms

**So much for updating on Wednesday. It's lucky I updated today. But you know stuff happened... and ...Yeah. So I actually like this chapter. I will definitely update on Saturday. It may be boring but I suck at writing fillers, and you have to wait till chapter 10 and the chapter 20 before the plot really unfolds. Then it's on to the movies. :)**

**Please review and favourite and follow and read (r,f,f,r)**

It didn't stop there. It climbed up my chest and onto my head, and it perched there. Now by being an assassin, I would expect myself to be controlled and to not freak out. Well that was an impossibility in my case.

I picked it up by its head and kicked it with all my might. It flew through the air, away from me.

But something unnerved me as time seemed to slow down. It looked at me with its crimson eye, and shot something at me faster than I could see. It hit home on my neck and instantly I fell to the floor in numb pain.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I remembered pieces vaguely. Arms, giant metal arms reaching down and picking me up. Sideswipes car was parked on the curb. But the car had seen better days; scratched and dented it was, with the car's glass windows smashed and the wing mirror hanging on by a wire. But my head hurt so much I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone watch my surroundings.

I hated sleep because it made me relive the worst moments of my life. My dreams were full of the only thing I fear, in literally all of its forms. Cold red eyes, not unlike that of the tiny robot I encountered in the forest, cruel men, and a room full of pain inflicting equipment. I remembered the feeling of having my whole body altered , I remembered the feeling of my nervous system splitting and rearranging itself. But towards the end of my dreams there was the good points. I escaped, I don't know how or when I just remember running and never looking back

I woke up with a pounding headache. My eyes were blurred and the room was spinning as the bright lights momentarily dazed me. I clutched my head as something poked my side. I exclaimed in surprise and my eyes were meet by those fluorescent blue eyes of Ratchet.

"Argh..." I groaned, "leave me alone."

Ratchet sighed and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "Ungrateful humans."

" Rude medic." I whispered into my pillow, before falling back asleep.

Sideswipes POV.

I was in the rec room with the Xbox and the TV playing some random earthling war game. It was puny and primitive, nothing like what we had on cybertron, but it was all there was so I had to, as the humans say, take it or leave it. Anything was better than being in the same room as my aft of a brother. All he did now a days was moan about the oily organics, they were filthy, they ruined his exterior, they ruined his interior. He moaned so much that Ironhide threatened to test his new cannons on him. Ironhide was not one for idle threats either.

The rec rooms door slid open and the golden form of Sunstreaker walked in. He opened his mouth.

"If you dare moan about those 'filthy' organics I will rip your spark out.' I spat.

He momentarily looked shocked and then spoke.

"I wasn't going to, I wanted to talk to you about that new femme, you know, the assassin"

I sighed. Great.

"What about her?" I asked innocently.

"Man, you've gotta control your feelings around her. You're gross."

"I can't help it Sunny. When I'm around her my.. my spark sings."

"Yeah, I know. Mine does too." Well that shocked me.

"You... you like her?"

"No dumbaft we share a spark, so when yours sings so does mine."

"Oh yeah, you know I completely forgot that. This is awkward." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah like how you 'forgot' to tell Ironhide that his aft was bright pink." He smirked.

"Hey we agreed never to bring that up. Ever."

"Anyway, I'm gonna start wanting to kiss her soon, with all your deformed emotions messing with my processors."

"Ahhhhhhh! I have a solution." You can be her... her." I quickly searched the world wide web.

"Her bestie." I declared triumphantly

"You know what Sides, I think you were adopted." He smiled at the impossibility.

But he didn't disagree.

Time skip 2 months.

Sunstreakers POV.

I woke up from a peaceful recharge and almost immediately wanted to be anywhere else. There was a 'spot check ' from this man called Galloway today. And by spot check I mean poking his nose into things that didn't concern him, slagging the autobots off and being an aft hole. Primus, he was basically the definition of afthole.

I tried to wake Sideswipe up and he clung to the side of the berth. So I wasn't the only one who hated Galloway.

"Come on," I said as a final resort, "we need to wake Emma up."

He glanced up at me and pouted. Waking Emma up was a chore. She just wouldn't move,

So after many cycles of discussion, involving Jazz, Arcee and Chromia we had come up with the ultimate plan. Sideswipe let go of the berth.

"Fine but I get to do the honours." I wanted to argue. Why should he get to do it when I did all the planning.

Though it did sort of make sense. What reason did I have to torture Emma? I was supposed to hate her.

I rolled my optics. "Whatever."

Sideswipe shook Emma. With a well practised kick, her foot hit Sideswipes' stomach, and she still snored gently.

"Pit. She's got a kick like a cyber-bull." Sideswipe gasped.

"Go on then. Do it." I said

Sideswipe walked over to Emma, wary of the threat of flying feet and tipped a bucket of ice cold water over her. The effect was instant.

She shot up. Eyes narrowed with her ginger hair plastered to her head.

"Sideswipe, you are going to die very slowly and very painfully. And then I will kill sunny." How did she know I was involved?

I looked at Sides, and Sides looked at me.

"RUN!" We both shouted.

We charged past the rec room, the mess room and the med bay. I was thankful that Emma slept in onesies, not in those slips of fabric that other women called pajamas. I didn't want other mechs or men alike ogling at her. We charged past Jazz and Arcee, who both were laughing uncontrollably.

"How about I tell Emma you told us to tip water on her?" I said as I sped by.

That shut them up.

I turned around as we passed the gym and saw Emma running behind us her hair now only damp but her green eyes full of anger.

We sprinted into the main hangar and Emma burst in laughing just like Jazz and Arcee.

"I can't believe you guys thought I'd really murder you, I'm actually offended." She said in between laughs. "Your faces though."

As she straightened up her face plates morphed into that of horror. She was staring at whatever was behind us. Me and sides turned around. And came face to face with an ANGRY Galloway and a confused Optimus hologram.

Then she did the worst thing she ever could have done. She laughed.

S***.

**Ironhide had a pink butt. Hahaahhaha. I laughed way to much writing that.**

**Anyway sunstreaker wins. With 7 votes. But I like the Arcee triplets so they will be like sisters. Thanks to every one who reviewed and PM'd.**

**New question.**

**What's the best name you have for a femme and mech autobot. Yes there are newbies.**


	6. Suspicion

Hi I'm back. No I didn't die. I was both without WiFi and had writers block and I am sooooooooooooooo sorry .it won't happen again. Promise. Here is the New chapter it will be short because I have lost my muse, so this chapter is just a filler. I know it's really boring but at chapter 10 the plot starts to come out and at chapter 20, well that's the chapter I've write 3 times in order to get it jusssssst right, OH and its 3000 words long.

Reviews!

Emzydatffan: well thank you very much. Here is your new, Slighty boring chapter.

Sunshinegirl 004: hehehe can't write much you know. Bunnies are deadly. Loving your story: unexpected

Arabian3332: Thanks very much, and thanks for the names they're in next chapter.

GUEST daisy: Thank you again. Sorry they're not her besties but they are her sister figures.

TerroTwinsForLife: Loving what you did there. ;)

GUEST 2: No no you can't. ;)

amberreed69: I think prowl would glitch every time Emma walked past. Not a good idea. Thanks for the first review BTW.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. PLEASE CAN I HAVE MORE!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Galloways face slowly turned red, he trembled. And that's when Emma finally stopped laughing. She looked at Galloway.

"Oh so your the idiotic... person everyone's talking about. Huh! Honestly I didn't expect you to look like captain America. Before the scientific do dar." She said. Boldly with most innocent of faces on.

"Little girl if you get on the wrong side of me I could become your worst nightmare." Spat Galloway.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker growled protectively, and Galloway stepped back.

"I've had worse nightmares than you believe me so you don't scare me at all. Anyway don't get what your so angry about we were just playing about. Or are you so horrendously mean you won't let me, sides and sunny play." She trilled like a school girl. She linked arms with them.

"You are a young stupid girl what makes you think you have the right to argue with me a government persona." Galloway was clearly angry and Emma was pushing all the wrong buttons.

"Well you see its all a matter of detail and precision..." She started

"Emma I think it's best if you proceed to the med bay, I think Ratchet wants to check on your recovery." Optimus said

**~Keep her out of Galloways way. Do anything. Make sure you do better than last time!~ Optimus**

**~ Sorry Prime. Will do.~ Sideswipe **

**~ But she's so stubborn ...~ Sunstreaker**

**~ No she's not. Is she SUNNY!~ **

Emma sighed and walked off. Sideswipe glanced at his twin and they both followed her

Optimus shook his head and turned to a fuming Galloway.

A infuriated Galloway turned to optimus.

"Who the hell is she?" He shouted

"She is are new ally and she has proved valuable in both the missions and the base." Optimus said in his cool dignified voice.

"No but that's not all is it, I've been here 10 Times in the past two week and have not heard about her or seen her, you don't want Emma around me. Why?"

"I'm afraid that's classified beyond your level."

"NOTHING IS CLASSIFIED BEYOND MY LEVEL!"

"Ok then as the humans say. It's none of your busy Ness."(I did that on purpose)

"I could have you shut down and no longer granted asylum on this planet and then where would you be?"

"Mr Galloway I think the question is where would YOU and your race be?"

Galloway was enraged. He called his bodyguards and they marched out before he did something stupid and optimus trod on him.

Sunsteaker and Sideswipes POV

"Woahh! Sunny are you watching or not?" Emma shouted.

"Yes... Emma GET DOWN!HOW THE SLAG DID YOU GET UP THERE." Sunsteaker cried

"I'm a gymnast how do you think?" She shouted

"A gymnast I thought you were a assassin." Bellowed sideswipe

"Same thing." She replied

"Not really." They both replied

"Anyway it's just the roof."

"Yeah it's just the roof and if you fall it'll be just a broken neck." Cried sunstreaker

"And yeah Em your hanging from the roof bars from your knees. How are you going to get down?"

"Like this!" She replied

And she dropped. Well it was kind of a drop except she landed it perfectly on the balls of her feet.

"Ta dah." She sang.

"I swear to Primus if you do that again. Prowl will put you in the brig."

"No he won't he likes me to much. And who's Primus ?" She asked

"Never mind." Sideswipe said.

"Hmm" she sighed

"Is there something I don't know. Everyone is secretive around me. What's going on!"

"Emma I... we can't tell you but one day we will. Promise!" Sideswipe said.

"Promise. You can't break a promise." Emma said

Optimus POV

"Well. You two did an amazing job of making sure Emma and Galloway didn't meet." Said optimus

"It s not our fault she's like a slagging spybot. You have to watch her, put her on a lead and drug her to make her still."

Optimus rolled his optics.

"Stop making pathetic excuses."

"And soon we need to tell her about the secret we can't keep doing this she suspected things." Sunny said

"Soon sunstreaker I promise."

But all he could think of is that he told Emma that, and he never planned to fulfil that promise


	7. Beta reader

**Hey guys,**

**Some of you may be annoyed. But this is not a chapter. This so an announcement.**

**I am now a beta reader so if you want any one to check your stories, correcting any errors just ask because I'm always active. ;)**

**Next chapter will be up soon because I'm gonna start doing short but frequent chapters one or two a week instead of one every two weeks. Anyway thanks for all the support.**

**Till we meet again**

**Minnie (BTW that is not my real name, the real name is hermione but I like Minnie more.)**


	8. The medbay

**Hello everyone. Thank you for all the review for last chapter, it's like my food.**

**I have a new story idea: The transformers find out about the transformer fanfiction and let's say, they are less than pleased. Please tell me if you'd read it, I'll put a preview at the end of this. **

** REVIEWS**

**99luftballons x.o.x: Thanks for the review, update your story soon please.**

**Princess nightmare99: Thank you I love your name. Unfortunately you are to late but jazz is going to be her friend, everyone is, well except Megatron, and starscream, and Soundwave,shockwave, you get the idea.**

Emma's POV

I was sat in the rec room playing halo with the twins ,where of course I was winning, after already blowing sunny sky high it was sides turn to either get blow up or get shot, I was thinking of blowing him up.

"I actually can't believe I've been here for six months. When I first came here sides flirted and sunny did what ever sunny does!"

"Em did you just say you've been here six months?"Asked sunny

"Yes, I have, why did you want t..."

"Ok RUN!" Sideswipe said

"Why?" Emma said

"Its your check up day. Ratchet will hunt you down."

"He sticks pipes up your aft hole." Sunny said

"What's an aft?" Emma asked

"The huma... it means bottom." Sideswipe said

"Ewww ew ew ew ew ewwwwwwww I mean I know he's a medic but he has no right to stick things up my aft(?)."

"Ok so the way to get out of the check up is to run. Actually that's a lie he'll find you, he will hunt you down, with no remorse."

"Your doomed."

"Thanks guys." Said Emma sarcastically

"EMMA WHERE ARE YOU?" Ratchet calls

"Slag, Emma you are a spy ok, your mission is to evade the deadly medic." Sideswipe said.

"Now run like the wind bullseye." Sideswipe finishes

"Stop quoting toy story." Emma sighs as she runs out the room

Ratchet storms in

"SIDESWIPE where is Emma!" Asked a furious ratchet.

"No idea, haven't seen her all day." Sides answered

"I don't believe you, there's a three player game on and the only person who could beat you sideswipe is Emma ,so where is she?"

"Damn hatchet you could be a spy mech." Sunny said

Above them the ventilation shaft creaked.

"Noideawheresheisatallnowgoaway." Sunny said

Ratchet reached up and knocked the shaft.

There was silence and then a scream

Ratchet ran down the corridor to the end of the shaft, where he came face to face with Emma, she screamed and ran down the corridor faster than a cyberwolf. Ratchet sighed before racing after her, tranquilizer gun at the ready.

Emma raced down the corridor, jazz gave her a puzzled look to which she responded

"Ratchet."

Jazz nodded

Emma ran and ran and ran, not stopping ,not looking behind, she paused momentarily to catch her breath when a sleep dart hit her in the neck.

"I'm sorry,Sunstreaker forgot to tell you I carry sleep darts." Ratchet said as he scooped her up and carried her to the medbay

**HERE IS THE SNEAKY PREVIEW**

**Dear fanfiction,**

**Why the Frag haven't I got a character tab. I MEAN THAT'S COMPLETELY unacceptable. Even my aft hole of a brother has one, and Megatron, no one likes Megatron. I am easily better than Megatron, I'm also, handsome, perfect,gorgeous,sexy,sleek, have a amazing alt mode...**

**Dear fanfiction**

**He's also the most boastful, big headed mech around.**

**-Sideswipe**

**Dear fanfiction**

***glares at sideswipe***

**…Perfect, amazing, gorgeous, did I put perfect.**

**From sunstreaker who NEEDS a character tab**

**…**

**Please review and tell me if you would read it.**


End file.
